Mind Games
by Hryre
Summary: The adventures of a Kyrii with special powers and the powers of his very unique family.
1. New Beginnings

**Mind Games: **_New Beginnings_

* * *

Morgan shoved her hands into her pockets as she walked in the door of the Pound. She was excited about getting her first pet, but nervous as well. The picture of the crying Bruce at the Pet Central building had twanged her heart strings. So here she was ready to adopt. 

Morgan had light gray eyes and dark red hair, more mahogany than anything. She looked about fourteen and average height. She wore a baggy, navy blue sweat shirt and faded jeans, her hair was tied back in a Uni tail.

The girl looked nervously at the grumpy old Techo sitting at the counter, whom she knew was called Dr. Death. Morgan didn't know the name of the pink Uni. Tentatively Morgan walked up to them. The Uni smiled brightly and Dr. Death grunted.

"Are you here to adopt or abandon dear?" Asked the Uni. Morgan opened her mouth, but before she had a chance to say anything, the front door burst open. A young man of about seventeen came storming in dragging a grinning red Kyrii behind him.

"I don't want this thing anymore!" He yelled at the doctor, who sighed and raised his eyes to the ceiling. The man threw some neopoints at the Techo then stormed out.

Grumbling Dr. Death picked up the coins and put them into a tin that was behind the counter. Then he leaned forward and raised and eyebrow at the Kyrii. "So, back again are you?"

"Yup," the Kyrii replied his eyes twinkling wickedly. Dr. Death shook his head and led the Kyrii through a door behind the counter.

The pink Uni sighed. "Oh dear, he keeps coming back. I don't know what he keeps doing to anger so many owners but he does it." She noticed Morgan standing in front of the counter awkwardly. "Oh, I'm sorry, what were you here for again?"

"Uh I came to adopt." Morgan replied.

The Uni beamed. "Splendid! The cages are just through that door. Let me know if you need any help."

Morgan walked toward the door. "Thank you Miss ..." her voice trailed off.

The Uni waved a hoof. "Don't bother with that formal stuff, just call me Rose, everybody else does." Morgan nodded and pushed the door to the cages open. It slightly alarmed her how many pets were there, cage upon cage, row upon row.

For a long while Morgan wandered among the cages, looking for a pet she liked. Suddenly she spied the red Kyrii she had just seen come in and knelt down to peer into his cage. "Hello" Morgan greeted him brightly. "I'm Morgan"

"That's nice," the Kyrii growled and turned his back on her.

Morgan frowned disheartened. "What's your name?"

"Can't you read?" the Kyrii demanded turning around. He jabbed a paw at the card stuck to the bars of his cage. "My name's Neopet12345, now isn't that wonderful?"

Morgan frowned. "The person who created you didn't have much imagination did they?"

"No kidding," he retorted.

"So... can I call I call you Neo?" He looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"Why on Neopia would you want to do that?" The Kyrii sounded genuinely puzzled.

"Uh.. because it sounds better than Neopet12345." Morgan said as if it was obvious.

Neo raised an eyebrow. "Really? Fine, whatever floats your boat." He turned his back on her again. Morgan felt a smile spread across her face. The Kyrii had stolen her heart already and she couldn't leave him behind.

"Rose!" Morgan called coming back through the door. "I know which pet I want to adopt!"

Rose beamed. "That's wonderful! If you'll sign these papers and pay the small fee you can take your pet home." The Uni's eyebrows shot up when she saw the name of the neopet Morgan wanted to adopt. "Neopet12345? Morgan are you sure you want to adopt him? He's driven all his past owners crazy."

Morgan crossed her arms and said firmly. "Yes I want to adopt him. Maybe it'll be different with me anyway." Rose sighed and took the coins Morgan handed her. Placeing them in a can, the Uni went back into the room with the cages and came back shortly with Neo in tow.

"What's going on?" The Kyrii demanded.

"Well, Morgan here is going to adopt you." Rose replied.

Neo stared at Morgan wonderingly, then his face split into an evil smile. "Well I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." he told her.

Morgan cocked her head. "Oh I think so," Rose and Dr. Death glanced at each other in misgiving. Morgan beckoned to Neo and the Kyrii marched out the door already planning a way to make his new owner's life miserable.

* * *

Morgan's neohome on the edge of Neopia Central was small but comfortable. When Neo walked in the door he looked around in surprise, the living room was his every cherished idea of a home. Though it only had four rooms, the living room, the kitchen, a small room off the hall that was Morgan's bedroom, and the bathroom at the end of the hall. 

"So where am I supposed to sleep?" Neo asked dryly, "on the floor?"

"No," Morgan said hanging her sweatshirt on a hook behind the door. "You can sleep in my room, I'll get your room built tomorrow and we can go shopping for furniture. I'll sleep on the couch tonight, the room's that way. If you need anything let me know." With that Morgan sat down on the sofa and picked up a book. Knowing that Neo probably wouldn't really want to talk to her yet she started reading. Neo stared at her for a long while, then made his way to the small bedroom to be alone.

The Kyrii sat alone on the bed staring out the window at the star strewn sky. Morgan didn't seem any different than any other owner he'd had before. But he felt a strange sensation bubbling in the pit of his stomach. In horror, Neo realized that he was beginning to like the human. The Kyrii quickly squashed the feelings down, burying them away where he wouldn't have to think about them. Sleepily Neo laid his head down on the pillows and quickly fell asleep, thinking that one way or another, his stay here would be short.

Morgan took Neo shopping for furniture the next day. It wasn't the horrible experience that Neo had always heard it was. Morgan didn't insist on buying anything pink, which heartened the Kyrii. He was excitedly planning out his room before he remembered his resolution of the previous night.

They brought all the furniture home and began arranging it in Neo's newly built room. When they were done it looked magnificent and Neo beamed up at Morgan. "Thank you, this looks awesome."

Morgan smiled back. "You're the one who picked out everything and arranged it all, it's your triumph." Neo sank into a beanbag chair and closed his eyes, smiling lazily. After a while Morgan announced that she had to go on an errand and would be gone for a while.

"Fine," Neo said waving a paw and turning over on his new bed. "Do whatever you want." She left, Neo didn't really bother about what she might be doing until an hour and a half later. The Kyrii began pacing the living room nervously.

"What in the name of Fyora is she doing?" He asked himself, but was unable to answer the question. Neo had found some jelly in the fridge and was munching on it when Morgan came in.

She beamed at the Kyrii, "Hey Neo, come here." Resignedly the Kyrii walked up to her.

"What is it?" he asked swallowing the last remains of the jelly and attempting to hide how glad he was that she was home.

Morgan held out a wrapped box. "Here, it's for you."

Frowning, Neo took the box and unwrapped it. He lifted the lid and gasped in surprise. Inside was a skunk paint brush. "M – Morgan I don't know what to say. Th – thank you."

Morgan's smile widened. "I was coming home when a strange Kacheek in overalls called Jacko gave it to me. I really hoped you'd like it, I wasn't quite sure you'd like skunk. I mean you've never really told me anything about your likes and dislikes. Come on let's go to the Rainbow Pool and paint you." Unable to speak Neo nodded and followed her out the door.

* * *

Morgan couldn't help but laugh as she watched Neo examining every inch of his new dark fur. "Morgan? I don't understand why you gave me the paint brush, you could have sold it to get something you wanted." Neo said quietly. 

Morgan frowned at him. "Because you're my pet Neo and I'm trying to be a good owner to you." She looked away from him for a moment. "All I really want is a pet who's happy, who'll talk to me up into unspeakable hours. I chose you for that Neo, chose you for some faerie cursed reason that I'll never know. But I chose you." She looked back at the speechless Kyrii and smiled a smile warmer than Neo had ever known. "I want you to laugh and be free of whatever tormented you enough to keep landing you in the Pound. I want you to be happy."

"Oh," Neo said quietly, he turned his face away from her as he felt tears burn his eyes. He fought them, he had never cried before, he wouldn't start now. But they came sliding silently down his newly painted fur.

Morgan sighed. "I'll tell you this, you are definitely not making it easy for me. But you know what?" she looked at him her gray eyes glittering. "I can fight just as hard as you. If you try to drive crazy, I'm not going to knuckle under." Neo still wouldn't look at her. He was still crying, he didn't want Morgan to see that. The Kyrii was ashamed at how he was planning to massacre Morgan's life. All she wanted to do was make him happy and he had been planning to throw it in her face. But come to think of it, hadn't that been what all his previous owners had tried to do?

* * *

Neo went to bed that night with his mind whirling. Before he drifted off, the Kyrii vowed that he would be nicer to his new owner and try to understand her as she tried to understand him. Neo was unable to forget her words to him, and he was unable to forget the sensation of the tears. The look in Morgan's eyes huanted Neo, it was a sort of desperation. Neo realized that Morgan needed him. He could not put a paw on why or how, but she needed him. All that was needed to make Morgan happy was for him to be happy, he would be happy. Neo fell asleep smiling. But his sleep was not peaceful. 

_

* * *

Morgan was running, calling, her voice was frantic. "Neo!" she cried, "Neo, where are you?" With a snap and a whirl of color, pain ignited in her leg. The sharp throbbing seeped up into her chest and her mind spun. Morgan fell backwards and into darkness.  
_

* * *

Neo woke with a stifled cry. It was a moment before he realized where he was. The Kyrii wrapped his paws around himself and rocked back and forth. To anyone else it was just a dream, but he knew that it wasn't. 

With a stab of pain the Kyrii knew that he couldn't stay with her. It hurt him, though it shouldn't have. He'd shielded himself long ago from this kind of pain. But even as he tried to deny it Neo knew that Morgan had shattered the barrier he'd constructed around his heart.

Shaking, the Kyrii slid out of his bed and clambered out of the window. Morgan's injury had been his fault, he had to prevent it at all costs. Neo began to run hard and fast. Away from the first real home he'd ever known, burying memories behind him. But the pain stayed fresh and all too apparent.

Morgan opened her eyes and got out of her bed. Yawning, she knocked on Neo's door. "Hey sleepy head, get up." When there was no reply she pushed the door open. Cold horror slid into the pit of her stomach when she saw the empty bed and open window.

Slinging on a coat Morgan ran out the door. She saw Neo's footprints heading into the forest that bordered the backside of her property. Frantically, Morgan followed them calling desperately into the silent trees for her Kyrii.

Neo closed his eyes and turned toward the trunk of the tree he was sitting in. The Kyrii pressed his forehead against the rough wood as if trying to draw comfort from it. Morgan must have gone past at least three times already. He heard her run past again, her frantic voice echoing through the trees.

Neo froze as a telltale numbing cold welled up within him and Neo's vision went foggy. He saw her running, he felt the ground trembling, tried to call out, to warn her, but it was too late. The ground gave away and she fell down into a deep hole. One of her feet twisted as she landed, Neo winced as he felt Morgan's ankle snap and nearly fell out of the tree when her head cracked against stone, knocking her out cold.

Neo clutched the tree branch, shaking violently. He had to find Morgan and help her, it was his fault she was hurt, he had to make it right. The Kyrii scrambled down from the tree and began calling out for his owner and searching. "What am I doing?" Neo snarled to himself. "I know she's unconscious and can't answer me, and I know exactly where she is." And he did.

The hole looked like some sort of cave where the roof had fallen in when Morgan stepped on it. Frantically the Kyrii slid down into the hole. He splatted down into ankle deep mud beside his motionless owner.

Morgan was pale and her foot was at a horrifying angle. Neo picked up her mud splattered hand and stroked it. "Come on Morgan, wake up!" Morgan stirred, she opened her eyes and tried to sit up. She winced in pain as she moved her foot and fell back with a splatter of mud.

"Neo?" She asked quietly as her glazed eyes focused on the Kyrii. Suddenly the veil of worry and desperation in her eyes lifted to reveal nothing but pain. She burst into tears, the salty drops streaming down her cheeks. "Why!" She wailed. "Why did you go? I thought something horrible had happened! I thought you'd left me!" She covered her eyes smearing mud across her face. "If you wanted to go back to the Pound... if you hated me that much... you should have just said so!"

Neo clamped his paws over his ears. "Morgan STOP!" He cried, his voice anguished. Morgan stopped screaming and stared at the Kyrii. Neo was crying too. "I don't hate you! I thought that my being with you would hurt you, but I was too stupid to think that my leaving would be what hurt you so." Neo opened his eyes, now crying as hard as Morgan had been. "I... don't want to leave you..." Neo murmured. "Never... never..." His voice trailed off into small undecipherable whimpers.

Morgan reached forward and took the shaking Kyrii in her arms and hugged him. She buried her muddy face in his mane. "We'll be here for each other now, won't we?" She asked him. Neo nodded and Morgan lifted her face. "But I thought you didn't like any owners."

"Well Morgan," Neo said, his voice muffled by Morgan's shirt. "You kinda grow on a pet." He drew away. The Kyrii had stopped crying but his eyes were still red.

Morgan grinned. "Well it's nice to hear that I have some good qualities." She said brightly. Neo let out a shaky laugh. Morgan raised her gaze skyward. "How in the name of Fyora are we going to get out of here?" She said looking up at the roots hanging from the ceiling.

Neo shifted from foot to foot. "Uh, I can set the bone in your ankle then splint it. Or I could just go for help."

Morgan looked at the Kyrii sharply. "What do you know about human bones?"

"Actually nothing, but I can see what I need to do. You see Morgan, I'm telepathic and telekinetic."

"Tele – what?" Morgan asked, slightly dizzy from the throbbing pain in her ankle and a pounding headache from her fall.

"Telepathic and telekinetic," Neo repeated. "I can read people's thoughts, see the future, and move things with my mind. Don't ask me how, I've always had the gift. But I can use it to shift the bone back into place then I can splint it for you." Morgan stared at him for a moment then nodded sinking back into the mud and shutting her eyes.

Shaking slightly, Neo closed his eyes and envisioned the bones of Morgan's ankle. He saw how they were out of alignment and quickly shifted them back into place. There was a cracking sound as bones and flesh moved against their will and Morgan drew in a sharp breath, emitting a small whimper of pain.

Hurriedly, with strips of Morgan's sweatshirt, Neo bound Morgan's ankle in a splint. "It'll have to do until we can get you to the hospital." He helped her up. Morgan could stand on the ankle though shakily and it took a great deal of work to get her out of the hole. But with Neo's help she managed it. Panting, the girl turned to the Kyrii and flashed a careless smile, "Thank you."

* * *

Some hours later, Neo opened the door of the neohome for Morgan who hobbled in on crutches. With an exhausted sigh Morgan sank onto the sofa and closed her eyes. Neo sat next to her and leaned against her. Morgan opened her eyes and looked down at Neo. "So you want to stay?" The Kyrii nodded, Morgan waited a few moments then asked. "So you used your telepathy to drive your previous owners crazy?" 

Neo grinned sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Why?" Morgan asked, "why didn't you like your owners so much? They were only trying to help you."

Neo shrugged. "Maybe some did, but I gave all my love to my first owner, and she abandoned me. I could not love any owner like that again, I didn't even want to try. But then you came along and proved me wrong."

Morgan put and arm around her Kyrii's shoulder. "So I stole your heart just like you stole mine?" Neo nodded. Morgan was silent for a while then said off-handedly. "Something tells me my life is about to get a lot more interesting."

"Oh it will," Neo said with a grin, "that's a promise."


	2. Kemiah

**Mind Games: Kemiah**

Morgan coughed as dust expelled from the box she'd opened. Her stormy gray eyes watered as she sifted through the contents of a box. Her dust encrusted red hair was kept out of her face by the black bandanna that encircled her head. The sleeves of her gray sweat shirt were rolled up past the elbow. The hems of her faded blue jeans were ragged and in tatters over her dirt stained tennis shoes.

Someone behind Morgan sneezed abruptly three times, then coughed. Morgan turned to see her skunk Kyrii, Neopet12345 clambering up that ladder that served as access into the attic. "Morgan what on Neopia possessed you to clean the attic today?" Neopet, fondly known as Neo, demanded as he sneezed again.

Morgan smiled and tossed her bandanna to him. The Kyrii obligingly caught it and tied it over his mouth and nose. "It would be this bad Neo if I cleaned it on any other day, so what makes it so horrible if I do it today?"

The Kyrii just rolled his eyes in answer and wandered over to the box Morgan had just opened. It was nearly filled to the brim with bottles of multicolored sand. Neo wrinkled his nose behind his mask. "How did you manage to get all this _junk_?"

Morgan dusted her hands off and stood. "I was around for a long time before you got here Neo. I had plenty of time to collect junk. Now would you take this down stairs and put it in the donation pile?"

Neo nodded and flicked his left paw at the box. It shuddered and rose into the air, then shot forward two and a half feet. The sudden jerk dislodged bottles and sent them flying into the air. Neo threw out his right paw in panic and the falling bottles stopped their downward descent.

Morgan crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at the Kyrii. "You're getting quicker, I'm impressed. A month ago you wouldn't have been able to catch them without shattering them with the force of you mind. Well done Neo."

Neo beamed. "Thanks!" he was panting a little as he maneuvered the box and bottles down the ladder to the main floor of their house. Morgan had discovered when she'd first adopted Neo that the Kyrii had the gift of moving objects with the force of his mind. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was psychic as well, as he sometimes showed that he knew what she was thinking. Neo of course denied any ability to read minds, he was still trying to get a hang on his telepathy without breaking things.

Morgan turned back to her task of opening boxes. She went to the still large, but dwindling stack. There was a crack as she trod on something hard. Frowning Morgan looked down at the object she had stepped on. The light in the attic was poor so she hadn't seen the painting on the floor, immersed in the shadows as it was. Morgan had broken the frame as she'd stepped on it. Now she bent down to pick it up curiously and examine it.

It was a portrait of a faerie, a fire faerie by the look of her. Her long red hair was blowing about her face. The painter had depicted light falling on it so that it shone like the fire of a sunset. The red satin gown that showed in the picture had a low, square neckline and was fitted tight to the faerie's chest. There were gold flames embroidered on the short sleeves that only covered her shoulders. Fire opals ran along the neckline, sewn in with gold. Around the faerie's neck was an orange bandanna and a long gold chain. Anything that would have hung on the chain was hidden, tucked down the front of the dress.

Morgan stared at the picture. The workmanship of it was beautiful, and she was sorry that she broke the frame. Morgan was moved her hands, instead of holding the picture by the mangled frame she held balanced on her open palms. She was still staring at the painting when a thing curl of smoke rose from a corner of the frame. Quite suddenly the picture burst into flame. Frame and all went up in a fiery blaze on Morgan's palms.

She cried out and tried to drop it. But even as her arms refused to move Morgan realized that the fire was not burning her. It quickly ran out of fuel and died away, leaving a folded piece of paper lying flat in Morgan's charcoal smeared hands. It was sealed with wax and the imprint of some sort of crest that Morgan didn't recognize. And scrawled across the front of it were the words. _To you who may master such power._

"Well how will we ever know what it is if we don't open it?" Neo argued. The two were sitting at the kitchen table debating about what to do with the paper. The paper itself was sitting in the center of the table waiting for them to decide.

"Well what if we don't want to know what it is?" Morgan retorted. "Whatever it is it's probably not meant for me."

Neo stared hard at Morgan. He stood up in his chair and braced his paws on the table. "Don't tell me that your courage is that feeble Morgan." He breathed, the absolute desperation in his eyes hurt Morgan. "Do you truly have no desire for adventure?" He sounded almost lost.

"Of course I do!" Morgan said hurriedly. "But Neo, I don't even remember getting that painting. I don't even think it's mine!" The Kyrii shook his head and sat sulkily back down his chair.

"Fine Morgan, whatever you want." He slid off the chair and stalked off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Morgan winced as the door crashed shut. She looked back at the paper and realized that Neo was right. She was being cowardly, what on Neopia was there to be afraid of? With that thought Morgan leaned forward and snatched the piece of paper. Breaking the seal, she gently unfolded what revealed itself to be a map. Morgan frowned, it was a perfect map of Krawk Island but for one difference. The map showed something beyond the Mysterious Cave. Whatever it led to, was deep within that cave, at the heart of the underground river. Almost at once Morgan's curiosity was fired. She stood from the table and cried. "Neo come on! We've got a little errand to do!"

Krawk Island was no different from the way it usually was. Cold and dingy, the air filled with the raucous voices of pirates. Their drunken songs were horrible but funny none the less. As Morgan and Neo stepped off the ferry they both headed directly for the the Mysterious Cave.

There were many stories surrounding the cave. Legend tells that baby Krawks were taken there to eat the glowing fungus the grew on the walls so that they would grow strong and healthy. Morgan had heard that if one took the Tyrannian petpet Krawk there and fed it the fungus that it would grow into a fully fledged Neopet. Morgan had no idea how true that was.

"Well, we're here" Neo said as he poked his dark head in the mouth of the cave. The wet stone smelled strongly of mildew and he wrinkled his nose and withdrew his head. "Now what?"

"Well the map was only of Krawk Island, not the cave itself." Morgan replied as she brought out the map. She unfolded it and made an exclamation of surprise. The map had changed from one of Krawk Island to one of the cave itself. It was quite diverse from the way it looked. "We're going to have to travel all the way to the other end of the Isle through the caves." Morgan commented as she scanned the new map. "But it doesn't look so bad."

"It always doesn't _look _bad." Neo replied as he lit the lantern. "But that's only a map, it can't come close to the real thing."

"You're right" Morgan said as she took the lamp from her Kyrii. "So we'll just have to be careful."

Strangely enough, it was easy to get to the large cavern the map indicated. Morgan navigated, keeping a firm hold on the map. Neo held the lantern and kept a sharp eye, and mind out for anything that might qualify as an enemy. But nothing prepared them for what awaited them at their destination.

They came out of a tunnel and had to shield their eyes from the brilliant light that shone from the crystal walls of the enormous cavern. There was a lake in the center, it surface a glittering sheen of light. The reflections from the water whirled across the walls in a frenzied dance.

"Well" Morgan said, her voice a little constricted, breaking the awe-filled silence. "This certainly isn't what I expected."

"Look" Neo said pointing. "There's something at the far end of the lake. Come on let's go see what it is." Neither Morgan or Neo had any idea what the object was, other than a large chunk of black rock. "Really doesn't go with the decor does it?" The Kyrii commented. Morgan could see what he meant. Everything around them was brilliant and shining. But this stone was dull and dead, it didn't reflect light, nor did it look like any light was falling on it at all. She frowned. Somehow through all of its dull cast, something in the stone felt alive. "Well this was pointless" Neo said, "come on Morgan let's go."

"Yeah" Morgan said, not really paying attention to his words. All her thoughts were still focused on the stone. She reached out and touched it, the rock was warm to her touch while everything else in the cavern was cold. Morgan shivered. "Yeah" She murmured, "let's go."

But as Morgan turned away from the stone, reaching her hand into her pocket to retrieve the map, she let out a cry of dismay. When Neo whirled around and asked what was the matter. Morgan drew her hand out of her pocket and instead of withdrawing the map, all that was in her hand was a fist full of ashes.

"We're in serious trouble Neo." Morgan said, letting the ashes flutter and swirl to the ground. "I didn't memorize the way down here." Neo opened his mouth to reply but then his eyes widened and a high pitched, slightly slurred voice that sounded like the user hadn't got the hang of talking yet said.

"Don't worry, I know the way out." Morgan whirled around to face the stone. But the stone was gone. It its place sitting with her large, heart wrenching eyes staring up at Morgan, was a baby Draik.

"Oh, aren't you cute." Morgan cooed, kneeling down next to the baby Neopet. Neo snorted scornfully, already he didn't like the newcomer. "What's your name?" Morgan inquired.

The Draik looked as if she though over what she would say then replied. "I... think my name is Kemiah. My memories yield little information about my name, and about me."

"But you know the way out?" Neo demanded. Kemiah nodded.

"Well then" Morgan said as she scooped up the Kemiah in her arms. "You'll just have to be our guide then."

Kemiah's directions about an exit were correct. In fact the party got out of the caves faster than they had gotten in. Do to a fact that there had been a closer entrance to the crystal cave than the Mysterious Cave. Morgan then led them all to the ferry docks.

"This" Neo said, turning to Kemiah. "Is where our paths part. Thank you for your help in getting out of the caves."

"Hang on a second Neo!" Morgan said angrily. "We can't just leave her, she may have no where to go!"

Kemiah sighed, looking sad. An emotion that was amplified ten fold by her baby appearance. "That at least is true." She said with a melancholy air. "I have nowhere to go."

To Neo's horror Morgan, smiled and picked up the Draik. "Then you can come home with us. There's more than enough room, come on Neo."

"I thank you greatly." Kemiah said as she rested her face against Morgan's chest. Neo made a disgusted noise and followed in bitter silence.

Morgan set up the bed she had bought on their way home in Neo's room promising him that she would get a new room built in the morning. With loving care Morgan tucked the new member of the family into bed and watched as Kemiah slept peacefully, a satisfied smile on her face."

Neo tugged at Morgan's sleeve. "Uh, Morgan, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Morgan consented and went out to the living room, quietly closing the door behind her. "What's up?" The girl asked, sinking onto the couch.

"Morgan, are you seriously thinking about keeping Kemiah as a permanent member of the family?" Neo asked, wringing his paws.

"Neo, the poor thing has no where else to go. And you of all pets should know better than suggest taking her to the pound." Morgan replied. Then she saw how agitated the Kyrii was. " Neo, what's the matter with having a sibling?"

"Normally, I wouldn't have a problem with it." Neo replied, sitting next to her on the couch. "Having a brother or sister would be nice. It's just..." his voice trailed off and he looked away from Morgan.

"Just?" Morgan prodded. Neither she nor Neo heard the door of Neo's room creak open.

"She's a baby, and a Draik. That's much more elaborate than a skunk Kyrii, even one that can move things without touching them." His eyes unfocused and blurred with tears. "Morgan, promise you won't abandon me." He looked up at his owner, the one person who meant everything to him. He could have lived in a cardboard box if she would be there with him. If Morgan deserted him too, it would cut him far deeper than when it had the first time. "I lost my first home because she wanted a more elaborate pet than me."

"Oh Neo," Morgan put her arms around the Kyrii and hugged him close. "I would never! Never, ever, Neo, I won't ever desert you! Trust me on that." For a long time they clutched each other and Neo's door slid quietly closed. "Now" Morgan said, breaking the embrace. "I think we should go to bed." Neo smiled shakily and nodded.

"Good night Morgan."

"'Night Neo"

Neo slid quietly into his room and turned his bed side lamp on. The Kyrii lifted the glass marble that was on his night table and sat cross legged on his bed. The marble lifted into the air, jerking hard in all directions.

"You're concentrating too hard." Said a quiet voice from across the room. Neo looked up to see that Kemiah was watching him intently. She slid out of her bed. "You're concentrating to hard on making it move. You need to be more relaxed with your commands or you'll break it. You only need a little bit a will power to get you going, but to just move it through sheer will, will exhaust you. You need to need to feel the object's movement as though it were your own."

"Oh? And what would you know about such things?" Neo snapped, irritated that Kemiah knew more about his ability than he did.

The Draik shrugged. "Maybe everything, maybe only something, perhaps nothing. It doesn't really matter in a whole to you anyway." Kemiah climbed back into her bed and lay on her side, with her back to Neo.

The Kyrii sat silently for a long time, thinking. Then he switched off the light so that only the pale light of the moon lit the room. In the darkness, the marble did perfect figure eights around the ceiling, and Neo smiled broadly.


	3. Cursed

**Mind Games: Cursed **

i _"What do you mean you _lost _it?" Demanded the armor clad Krawk. His eyes flashed in anger and the Pteri he was addressing flinched._

_"W – well s – sir it's j – just gone." She stammered, wringing her wings. "N – nobody c – can find it a – anywhere." _

_"You fool!" The Krawk roared, his voice echoing across the room. The Pteri flinched and cowered away from him. "Do you know, what will happen if her followers get a hold of that map! We shall have to fight this war all over again!"_

_Just then a Gelert, also in armor, came bursting into the room. "My Lord" He panted, dipping a quick bow. "The seers have just glimpsed the Imprisonment Cave. A pair of Neopians just walked right through all the Spell Guards we put up."_

_The Krawk froze in horror. "And?" He asked, holding his breath._

_"The – they freed her." The Gelert replied, fear sparking his eyes. _

_The Krawk, put his face in his paws. "We must end this now" he said through his claws. "No imprisonment, no spells." He looked up at the two other pets. His eyes blazed with such a fierce hatred that they recoiled from him. "This time we shall destroy her." /i _

"You know Morgan, this oatmeal tastes terrible." Commented Neopet12345 to his owner. "It's all soggy, I think it's inedible."

"If it's inedible Neo, then what are you going to do with it?" Inquired Neo's sister, and the newest member of the family. Kemiah, known as Keia, gazed at her brother with her large baby Draik eyes.

"Well" Neo said, appearing to think hard. "I think it's really only good for one thing." He flicked his paws and his oatmeal rose out of his bowl in a soggy, dripping mass, and with another flick of the skunk Kyrii's paws, hurled itself into Kemiah's face.

The baby Draik squealed and wiping chunks from her eyes threw her own oatmeal, bowl and all at Neo. Who managed to stop the bowl, but got his own face full of oatmeal.

"Guys, guys!" Morgan cried. "Stop it!" But she promptly received a glob of oatmeal in the face for her efforts. This quickly turned into an all out oatmeal war. By the time it was done, the entire kitchen was covered in pale splotches, as were the participants.

"Ugh, just look at this mess." Morgan said, examining the chaos. She turned to Neo who was peering around the edge of the counter from where he'd taken cover during the war. "And you get to clean up since you started it."

Neo made a face at his owner and made a whirling motion with his paws. All the splotches of oatmeal peeled of the walls, and the bodies of the participants. Coming together in one lumpy ball. He looked at Morgan, wondering what to do with it.

Morgan's eyes flashed. "Don't you dare throw that at me Neo, just throw it out."

"Aw, Morgan you're no fun." Neo deposited the oatmeal into the garbage under the sink.

Morgan reclaimed her seat at the table and Kemiah clambered into her lap. "So you two, what shall we do today?" The girl inquired of her pets. Neo, hopped back onto his chair. The skunk Kyrii had been adopted by Morgan from the Pound. He had repeatedly driven his previous owners crazy with his telepathic abilities. Neither Morgan, or Neo knew exactly where or how he'd acquired his talent, and as far as they were concerned it didn't matter.

"Hmm, let's go to Mystery Island." Neo said excitedly. "You know the whole tropical getaway thing?"

Morgan smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. But we may have to overnight there, it's a long ways from here."

"That's fine with me" Neo said happily, already anticipating the Island luxuries.

"Erm" Kemiah said uncertainly. She looked extremely worried about something. "I dunno if I'd be comfortable in a strange bed." She whimpered, giving Morgan a pleading look.

"Aw, don't worry Keia, you'll be fine. And besides we'll be right there with you. Anyway, if we want to get there at a decent hour, we'd better go now."

The noon time sun beat down upon the white washed decks of the ferry. But the breeze made it not unpleasant to be on deck. A sailor noticed the baby Draik who stood on the railing, her little claws dug into the wood to hold her in place. She was gazing at the speck of green in the distance that was Mystery Island. The little thing looked like she had a lot on her mind, and was very apprehensive about something.

"What's the matter little one? Scared of the Isle?" Asked the big Tuskaninny with a chuckle. Kemiah jumped, she'd been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard his approach. "Don't be scared of Mystery Island, sure some of the natives are a little hostile but most of where the shops and homes are is fairly safe."

"Oh I know that," Kemiah replied, having regained her composure. "It's not the Isle that I fear, it's the past I left behind within it." The sailor nodded knowingly as Kemiah turned her gaze again to the ever closing distance between her and Mystery Island. "It's a past that I'd hoped I'd never have to deal with again."

"Aw well, you know the old saying. No matter how far, or fast you run, the past will always catch up." The Tuskaninny said sagely. "Whatever you face youngster, I'm sure you'll face bravely." He bustled away to continue his various tasks. But left Kemiah in a saddened silence.

"But what if the thing I face is not my past, but myself?" The Draik murmured. Tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. "Oh what will Morgan think?" She whimpered aloud, clutching her face. "Will she still want me? And Neo will just tell her 'I told you so'. I know that he's never wanted me around, he'll be happy for this excuse to get rid of me." Her words were lost amid her sobbing. Morgan and Neo found her then.

"Keia!" Morgan exclaimed, "what's the matter?"

Kemiah cast about for something to say. She held up one tiny paw. "I – I got a splinter" she sniffed. Neo rolled his eyes and snorted in disgust before stalking away.

"Okay let's go below and get it looked at." Cradling the baby Draik, Morgan headed toward her cabin, without any inkling of the real reason for Kemiah's tears.

"So where shall we go first?" Morgan asked brightly, as they stood on the dock taking in the bright cheerfulness that was Mystery Island.

"We should go see the Island Mystic!" Neo replied, his eyes lighting up. "Fortune telling Morgan! It'll be great!" Morgan agreed and the three of them set off to the Mystic's hut near the Cooking Pot.

"Hello?" Morgan called into the hut as she pushed the strings of rattling beads that served as a door aside. "Uh, Island Mystic are you here?"

"I'm always here," replied the Mystic as he came out of the shadows. Morgan jumped and whirled around, nearly tripping backwards over a stool.

"No" Neo said, raising his eyebrows at the Kyrii. "You were gone that one time during that plot to release the Moltenore and -"

The Mystic flushed. "I have tried to forget about that incident, thank you very much. Now I assume you came here for a fortune? Of course you did everyone comes here for a fortu-" He stopped dead as his eyes rested on Kemiah. She squeaked and hid behind Morgan's legs

"No, don't hide from me Draik, my fortune applies to you." He knelt and looked into the baby Draiks face, and saw the dread in her eyes. "You will find that your true colors will show." Kemiah flinched, Morgan frowned, and Neo gave the Mystic an angered look.

"Hmph" Neo, muttered. "Come on guys let's find something else to do."

The Island Mystic's words haunted Kemiah all through the day, and into the evening. Now, lying in her bed, the Draik couldn't sleep. Her true colors would show, what on Neopia was that supposed to mean? She shuddered, she didn't want to know what it meant. Kemiah's ears pricked as she heard Neo moan. Normally, he slept like a rock, but his sleep was troubled. Cold terror tickled down Kemiah's spine, her brother was probably dreaming of future events. She dreaded what he might see.

_The clang of armor, the heavy ragged breaths of the warriors was all that was heard. A Krawk led them, as they crept along the deserted shore. They held torches, and weapons, as though ready for the battle that would end the world. Grim bitterness in their eyes would have made anyone lose heart. _

_"I'll do it" The Krawk muttered. He lit the head of one of his arrows from a torch, laid the bolt to the string, and let fly. The arrow whizzed through the air and struck the roof of a building. The matted straw that served as a roof quickly caught fire. Jagged edged flames ran hungrily across the roof. Cinders blew upward flaring against the starry sky._

"Fire!" Neo screamed lurching bolt upright in his bed, which was a sweaty tangle of sheets around him. Morgan sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes. But Kemiah was wide awake and staring at him in terror.

"What?" Morgan asked fuzzily, trying to get her eyes to focus on the Kyrii.

"Fire!" Neo cried again leaping from his bed. "Morgan, the building's on fire! We have to get out of here!"

Morgan squinted at him, then her eyes widened. "Are you sure Neo?"

"Look" Kemiah squeaked, pointing a paw at the window. Flames were running across the peak of the hotel roof a ways down from their room. "What more do you want Morgan?"

Cursing, Morgan seized her pets and bolted out the door. Warning everyone she saw about the fire. Soon the hallways were filled with people dashing for the exits. Smoke began to filter into the through the windows, making various people cough. Morgan burst through the front door and they were outside. Where the three of them stayed, watching the steadily burning fire consume the hotel.

But Kemiah wasn't watching the fire. She was gazing around in fear, when she finally saw the object of her worst nightmare, she screamed and fastened herself to Morgan's leg. "What the! Keia what's the matter with you?"

"Morgan" Neo said quietly. Morgan turned to see a party of armor clad Neopets file out of the trees. The other escapees from the hotel watched as well. The green Krawk that seemed to be the leader, drew his sword and yelled at the other tourists.

"If you yet value your lives you will leave this area immediately." They didn't need telling twice and scampered off without a second thought. The Krawk turned to Morgan. "You, girl will give that Draik to us. Cooperate and we shall forgive you for releasing the creature in the first place."

Neo stepped in front of his owner, his eyes narrowed to slits. "What do you want with my sister?" He hissed.

The Krawk bared his teeth at Neo. "We want to end her existence." He spat. "Stand aside."

"Never!" Neo roared. He threw both arms forward in a wild explosion of mental power. Weapons, armor, Neopets, scattered in all directions. The Krawk picked himself up and looked around for his sword, which was embedded in a tree a ways away.

He turned to an Acara who'd had her armor ripped from her chest and was searching about for it in vain. "Get this nuisance out of the way!" The Krawk growled at the Acara. She nodded and whipped out a Rod of the Ultranova from under her chain male. She muttered a few words and pointed the Rod at Neo.

The Kyrii was now very adept at stopping physical things, but he could do nothing about magic. The spell hit Neo full in the chest, catapulting him backward. His unconscious form collided with Morgan's legs. The girl sank to her knees, and cradled Neo in her arms. A trickle of blood oozed from the corner of his mouth and he seemed in a bad way. Morgan hugged him to her chest, praying that he would be all right.

Kemiah was in shock. "He protected me." She whispered, "but I thought he hated me."

Morgan looked at her with tear filled eyes. "Is that what you think Keia? You're his sister, Neo would protect you until the end of the world. You mean that much to him, this family means that much to him that he'd do anything to protect it. Sacrifice anything to protect it, even his own life." Fresh tears streamed down Morgan's cheeks and she buried her face in Neo's fur.

Kemiah turned to the Krawk, he was sneering. White hot rage shot through the Draik. _ i Too long /i _she thought, gritting her teeth. i _Have I been caged in this tiny form, I can stand it no longer. /i _"So Kemiah, are you ready to die now?" The Krawk asked, "or will we have to hurt the human too?"

Kemiah felt her rage consuming her entire body. She glared at him. "You hurt my brother, I will not let that pass." The Acara who'd done the deed, looked horrified that her spell had done so much damage.

The Krawk spat bitterly. "Anything associated with you is nothing worth mourning over."

"I will not allow you to destroy me again." Kemiah whispered. "Not when I am finally free of the creature I once was." She looked up, her baby Draik eyes housing such hatred and anger that it was alarming. "I will not deny that I was a monster, but I was a puppet also. In my imprisonment, you freed me from my strings. The creature you imprisoned in that cave is dead."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" The Krawk roared, his eyes bulging.

"But I bear the curse of our war, same as you." Kemiah continued. "This appearance, is nothing but a shell. I was made a monster by that war." Her bright cornflower blue eyes glazed over and became bloodshot. Her pupils contacted to slits, floating on an iris of dull yellow. Her salmon pink scales, darkened to a deep olive green. Cruel black claws shot out from her tiny paws as her body enlarged. Kemiah's wings grew shredded and exploded outward as grimy fangs extended from her jaws.

The pets she faced gasped and recoiled as she raised her head. The mutant Draik threw back her head and let out a ghastly howl that chilled the blood of her enemies. She then knelt, looking the Krawk in the eyes. He did not back away, but lowered his sword. "I'm sorry" He whispered, "I did not realize what she had done to you. You are right in that you are changed." He bowed his head and clapped a clawed paw over his heart. "Forgive me." Kemiah did nothing more than bob her head in acknowledgment and the Krawk moved his people away.

Kemiah turned and made her way back to Morgan, who was staring open mouthed at her. "S – so that's what you really look like?" The girl asked, still in a state of shock.

The Draik nodded. "I refuse to be ashamed of it. "

"How did you get like that?" Morgan asked, more curious now than shocked.

"I used to live here on Mystery Island, when the tribes still roamed." Kemiah replied, lying down on the sand. "My sister was one of the most powerful chiefs on the whole Island. She started a war with another clan by trying to seize their lands. She made me one of the foot soldiers, warriors were too valuable to put in the legions in front." Kemiah smiled wryly. "To be a soldier you can't expect to get out unscathed. It was battle that turned my appearance this way When the mages of the other tribe finally penetrated my sister's inner sanctum, she was killed in that battle and the war was ended. Although, they thought I was one of the major masterminds, and imprisoned me on Krawk Island, where you and Neo found me."

"Why did you mask your appearance?" Morgan inquired.

Kemiah looked away. "I thought you wouldn't want me if I was a mutant."

"Well that was dumb." Retorted a familiar voice. Neo rolled over in Morgan's arms so he could look into his sister's eyes. "I didn't trust you at first because I sensed from the beginning that you were hiding something. But now at least we know what it is." He sat up and gave his head a little shake, as if to clear it. "You should have trusted us enough to tell the truth from the beginning."

Kemiah hung her head in shame. "I know, but I was afraid that you'd reject me for being a mutant."

"Well now you know that we won't." Morgan got to her feet. "Come on gang, let's go home. I'm Mystery Islanded out." The others were only too glad to comply.


	4. The Fugitive

**Mind Games: The Fugitive **

"Tell me, exactly why are we here again Neo?" The voice of a mutant Draik carried across the Game Graveyard. "This place gives me the creeps." Kemiah shivered and looked around.

The skunk Kyrii she was addressing replied. "I don't see why you're so creeped out Keia, you're supposed to be a valiant war hero." Neopet12345 grinned viciously at his sister and received a cuff for his jibe.

"I agree with with Keia." Commented their owner, Morgan. She was examining their surroundings, her storm gray eyes wary. She had her flaming red hair pulled back in a Uni tail and wore a sweatshirt and jeans. "This place is definitely creepy, why on Neopia did you want us to come here Neo?"

"Because I had a dream last night." Neo replied looking around. For any normal pet this would be nothing to worry about. But Neo was not a normal pet. In his dreams he glimpsed snatches of future events. His family assumed that it came with his ability to move objects with the power of his mind. But none of them really knew where it had come from.

"So you saw something here?" Morgan asked, gazing intently at her Kyrii.

Neo shook his head. "Well, I saw us and I saw the Haunted Woods. I know that we have to be here for something to happen that we're a part of."

"Great," Kemiah said grumpily. "Just what we need another weird thing to happen to us." She sighed. "Will we ever get to be normal?"

Neo grinned. "Not with me around you won't."

Kemiah smiled back and flexed her claws. "We can fix that."

"Stop it both of you." Morgan snapped. "This is no time to be bickering, we really need to be on our guard here."

Suddenly Neo whirled around, his ears pricked. "Did you hear that? It sounded like someone moaning."

"Yes well that could be anything." Kemiah snapped, her eyes darting around warily.

"No, I feel something... distress and pain." Neo replied, not catching the anxiety in his sister's voice. "It's over here, come on!" With that the skunk Kyrii was off, bounding through the undergrowth and vanishing into the misty shadows.

"Curse it!" Morgan snapped, she scooped up Kemiah and ran after him. "Neo, where are you!"

"Here Morgan, you'd better get over here!" Neo's voice filtered out from behind a solid wall of brambles.

"Neo, how the blazes did you get back there?" Kemiah called through the thick creepers, "There isn't a break anywhere along here!"

"Oops," Was the reply from behind the plants. There was a great groaning of wood as the thorny plants were moved against their will to allow the mutant Draik and human to get through. Beyond was a small clearing that seemed to have similar bramble walls on the far sides. Neo was looking sheepish, "I forgot that you couldn't get through so easily as I could." He said, dropping his paws to his sides. In doing so dropping the thorns back into place.

"So what's so important in here?" Kemiah asked, looking around.

"That," Neo replied, pointing. Morgan drew in a sharp breath of shock and Kemiah went rigid, her eyes widening. At the center of the clearing was a large, gnarled, old tree. The trunk was so bent and twisted that it looked painful. The branches clicked together in a slight breeze, sounding eerily like the clatter of bones. And suspended from two branches by the rusty dark chains attached to the manacles around his wrists, was a Neopet.

Morgan covered her mouth in horror. "I – is he still alive?" She asked, her voice betraying her fear. Kemiah could not bring herself to speak and merely hunched over and trembled. The image was bringing wave after wave of memories from the war, not pleasant memories. Morgan knelt and wrapped her arms around the Draik whispering comforting words into her ear.

"I think so," Neo replied moving forward. He raised his paws and jerked, there was a responding movement from the chains and one of them snapped. Causing the Neopet's body to swing wildly. Another jerk from Neo and the second chain snapped, and the Kyrii set the unconscious Neopet gently down on the ground.

Morgan and Kemiah came forward to examine him. His body was shrouded in a tattered black robe, a body that was no more than a mere skeleton. What they could see of his body was singed as though by fire. From his clawed paws, to the bones of his long ears. "A Zafara, I think." Morgan said, as she reached out and touched his face. "What can you see Neo?"

Frowning the Kyrii reached out and laid a dark paw on the Zafara's chest. "He's badly wounded. By fire I think, and he's been hanging here for a few days." Neo removed his paw and looked at Morgan. "Normally I would say take him to the faerie at Healing Springs, but I don't think there's anything she can do. I mean he doesn't have any flesh to heal. We should get him home and wait until he wakes up."

Morgan nodded. "Right, can you get those manacles off?" Neo nodded and did so. Morgan lifted the limp Zafara in her arms and marched off, with Kemiah and Neo trailing behind her.

A week after they had brought him to the house there was still no change in the Zafara. Morgan discovered that sponging healing potion over the his bones made the singes go away. Each member of the family took turns watching over him in case there was any change.

Kemiah sat moodily on her bed, watching the Zafara, whom Neo had given his own bed to. "I don't know what happened to you." The Draik murmured. "But if it was battle I feel for you. I have been scared both in body and spirit by the foul thing that is war." She looked at her mutated paw and clenched it into a fist. "Too many others have also."

"I know nothing of battle," said a strange weak voice. "But I know betrayal." Kemiah jumped and looked at the bed. The Zafara was lying on his back, his eyes roving the ceiling. He shut them tigh,t a grimace twisting his mouth. "I know betrayal all too well."

Kemiah jumped up and ran to his bedside. "How are you feeling?" She asked, concern darkening her eyes.

"Like a board," was the tart reply, but he smiled up at the Draik. "Where am I and who're you?"

Kemiah sat back. "My name's Kemiah, this is my home. My owner, brother, and I found you hanging from a tree in the Haunted Woods.

He snorted. "You should not have involved yourselves. If they discover my body missing and who took it, you and your family may very well meet the same fate."

"From whom?" Kemiah demanded indigently.

"From the residents of the Huanted Woods of course." The Zafara replied. He looked up at her his dark eyes showing surprise. "Don't you know who you rescued?"

Kemiah shook her head. "Not a clue. Listen, I'm going to get my owner. She's been worried sick about you and will be glad to know that you've woken up." With that Kemiah bustled out the door.

The Zafara was speechless. A complete stranger was worried about him? Him, of all pets? He looked around, the bedside table had several half empty bottles of healing potion sitting on it. There were also some dishes of food and a glass of water. They had obviously gone to a great deal of trouble to try and help him. The least he could do was leave now so that his being with them didn't endanger their lives. But as he tried to pry himself out of the wonderfully comfortable bed, daggers of pain ignited throughout his body like electric shocks. He fell back onto the pillows with a whimper of pain, his vision blurred and his head spun.

Not long after there was the thumping of hurried footsteps and the mutant Draik, Kemiah, came back in with a red-haired girl and a skunk Kyrii. The girl went instantly to the wounded Neopet's side. "Hey, I'm glad you're up. How are you feeling?"

"Not very good." The Zafara replied, attempting to smile and mask the pain that was making his whole body throb.

But the Kyrii flicked his ears and said. "You're in pain, what's wrong?" When the Zafara just stared in shock the Kyrii commented. "You were covered with burns when we found you, that could be the reason why you still hurt."

Instantly, the human opened a drawer and pulled out a full bottle of healing potion. "Here," She said kindly, "drink this." It felt to the Zafara as if the potion was flushing cold, ice water to the burning pain that covered his body. Soon there was nothing but a dull ache. The Zafara sat up and messaged his temples, then he realized that all three of them were gazing intently at him.

"Er, thank you for helping me." He said awkwardly, unsure of anything else to say.

Kemiah filled the silence by introducing her owner and sibling. "This is Morgan and Neo. And you don't have to call me Kemiah, I prefer Keia."

Neo cocked his head and asked. "You've got a name don't you?"

"Yes" the Zafara replied. "My name is Yrael." He flinched at the sound and expected them to begin screaming. But they merely looked confused as to why he was cringing.

Morgan frowned. "What's the matter, are you still hurting?"

"No no" Yrael held up his paws. "I was just expecting a, er, different reaction."

"What were you expecting?" Neo inquired, sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes were glinting. "I know you're hiding something, and if you don't want to say what it is, I'll find out eventually." His dark eyes flashed and Yrael knew that he meant it.

"Neo!" Morgan cried. "The poor guy's just woken up for Fyora's sake don't berate him, he doesn't deserve it!"

"No" Yrael said quietly. "I do deserve it, he's right about my hiding something." The Zafara looked at Kemiah. "I told you Draik that you would have been much better off leaving me hanging from that tree. Because to hang there was the punishment sentenced to me by the authorities of the Haunted Woods. When they find me gone, they'll undoubtedly try to find you."

"So you're a criminal?" Neo asked. Yrael nodded. "How did you get burned so badly? I can only see fire when I try to figure it out." Yrael stared at him, Neo tapped his skull and said. "I'm psychic and telepathic."

Yrael was only slightly unnerved by this but more puzzled as to why they wanted to know his story. Why they weren't trying to get rid of him because he was a criminal. "I used to work with my brother, he and I were the greatest thieves the Haunted Woods had ever known. But they set a good detective on our tracks. That Lupe sniffed us out all the way to our last lair, an old abandoned house.

"I guess he must have had a few locals with him because they totally lost it and threw torches on the roof. My brother and I were running for the back exit, the other ways to get out were boarded up. The house was well on fire by the time we got to the door and flames were filling the hallway behind us.

"My brother was a little ways ahead of me and he reached to door first. He waited for me holding it open. But as I ran I sensed something wasn't right, he was sneering at me. Right as I got to the door he laughed and said. 'Sorry little brother, but you and I both know that we will prosper best alone.' He slammed the door in my face and held the knob as I scrabbled at it to open the door. There was a huge groaning sound and part of the ceiling fell in, blocking the only way I could escape death.

"Those last few minutes when I was hunched over in the hallway, watching fire come at me from all directions is probably the memory that you sensed Neo." Yrael, shivered. "Somehow I was still alive when the fire burnt itself out, but I was badly burned. I-" he held up his skeletal hands. "I didn't used to look like this." Yrael shivered at the vileness of the memory. "I don't remember much about the sentencing" he continued. "And I blacked out once they hung me up in that tree." Yrael looked up, Neo and Morgan both looked horrified. But Kemiah looked like her mind was elsewhere. Her bloodshot eyes were burning in her face and angry tears flowed down her cheeks. Her claws were clenched into shaking fists and she seemed to be attempting to calm herself.

The Draik turned those blazing eyes on Yrael and growled. "I know what it is like to suffer at the hands of a family member. Because of my sister who started the war that scared my appearance. Because of her I was wrongly imprisoned within stone for three years. Then Morgan and Neo found my prison an released me."

Morgan leaned forward and laid her hands across Yrael's clawed paw. "If you wish, you may stay here for the time being." Her dark gray eyes sparked. "I will never turn you away."

Yrael looked up at the human. He looked confused and uncertain. But she was smiling so lovingly that it was impossible for him to disbelieve her word. "I – I guess I c-could stay with you. J – just until the action dies down a little back home." Morgan nodded and withdrew her hands.

Yrael looked around to Neo, who had a knowing grin on his face, to Kemiah, who seemed to be mulling over his answer, to Morgan, who had the most joyous smile the Zafara had ever seen on her face. _I said that wrong _Yrael thought, gazing back at them. _This is home now._


End file.
